


Рождество, 1927

by seane



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: Случайная встреча в Годриковой впадине под Рождество





	Рождество, 1927

Сочельник принято проводить с семьей. Альбус медленно идет по кладбищенской дорожке. Смеркается, тихо падает снег.

Из церкви доносятся рождественские песнопения. На кладбище никого. Альбус сворачивает в сторону и останавливается в двух шагах от могилы. Кто-то смел снег с плиты, и случилось это не так уж давно, и часа, наверное, не прошло. Под именем Арианы лежит маленький букет ландышей.

Альбусу трудно дышать. Он смотрит на эти ландыши, а видит девочку, которая жила под покровом тайны и умерла так внезапно и трагично. Словно эти цветы, она жила в тени, незаметная, незначительная для всех, кроме своей семьи. Кто принес сюда цветы? Кому есть дело до ее могилы?

Может быть, Батильда Бэгшот?

Для визитов еще не слишком поздно. Альбус идет до боли знакомой дорогой, и на сердце у него очень тяжело. Радостные люди, венки на дверях, рождественские гимны — все это проходит мимо его сознания. Он приближается к дому, в котором когда-то свершилась его судьба.

Поднявшись на крыльцо, Альбус замирает. Нужно постучать, но не поднимается рука. Ветер гонит снег вдоль улицы. За дверью, совсем рядом он вдруг слышит немецкую речь.

— Я всегда переживаю за тебя, мой мальчик, — говорит пожилая женщина, чей голос, в общем-то, Альбус давно позабыл.

— Не стоит за меня беспокоиться, — легко отвечает ей человек, которого не может, не должно здесь быть. — Если я и сверну шею, то еще не скоро.

Распахивается дверь. Альбус не успевает аппарировать, ничего не успевает. Геллерт, в распахнутой шинели, без шапки, выходит на крыльцо. Маленькая женщина, провожающая его, восклицает:

— А вот и Альбус.

— Холодно, — говорит ей Геллерт. — Идите в дом.

Целует ей руку, на миг прижимается щекой к ее ладони — такой простой и совершенно неожиданный для него жест. А впрочем, она ведь, кажется, единственная его родня.

Батильда исчезает за дверью, они остаются наедине. Геллерт выпрямляется, смотрит насмешливо.

— И где же отряд авроров? Или ты, наконец, готов сражаться сам?

Альбус только качает головой. Он смотрит, не в силах отвести взгляд, просто смотрит — и, кажется, готов стоять так вечность. Сердце, смятенное, колотится едва ли не в горле.

— И часто ты, — говорит Альбус тихо, — навещаешь ее могилу?

— Иногда.

Снег ложится на волосы Геллерта. В распахнутом вороте рубашки — только легкий платок.

Ну что за идиот, он же простудится так.

Альбус сдергивает с себя шарф и делает шаг вперед. Геллерт так нехорошо щурится, будто ждет заклинания в упор, но шарф его, кажется, слегка смущает. Заставляет на миг растеряться.

— Не глупи, — говорит Геллерт, — я сейчас уйду.

Однако позволяет обмотать свою шею шарфом. А потом вдруг подается вперед и ловит лицо Альбуса замерзшими ладонями. И целует. Этот поцелуй — будто Авада. Альбус забывает, как дышать.

Ему кажется, он голодал, и вот ему дали пищу. Он изнывал без воды, и вот припал к роднику с чистейшей водой. Он утоляет многолетнюю жажду, он пьет горстями, захлебываясь, он почти теряет сознание, растворяясь, теряя себя — а потом Геллерт вдруг отстраняется. Странно, как-то горько усмехается.

— Мне пора.

Он аппарирует, оставляя Альбуса с пустыми руками, с губами, стынущими на ветру. Звезды мерцают в вышине. На земле люди справляют рождество.

Альбус стоит, опустив руки. Медленно приходит в себя. Все то, что забылось от простого соприкосновения губ, от столкновения языков, снова вступает в свои права.

Любовь, кажется ему в этот миг, даже самая искренняя, самая чистая, не отвечает на все вопросы. И ничего не оправдывает. От любви порой просто ничего не зависит.

Альбус стоит, склонив голову, а фиал, который он носит на груди вот уже несколько месяцев, светится ровным, теплым светом.

Сияет в наступающей ночи.


End file.
